Copycat
by lagentillefan
Summary: Quand un psychopathe revisite les sept péchés capitaux à sa manière...Non,j'ai pas copié sur Seven,promis! Sinon, reviews!
1. Prologue

**COPYCAT**

**Prologue**

_Le monde est pourri. Cette ville est pourrie. Cet endroit est rempli des pires péchés. Les péchés capitaux. Il me faut sept âmes à sacrifier et ce lieu sera ainsi purifié._


	2. 1:Gourmandise

**1-Gourmandise**

_La gourmandise est un vilain défaut. Tu as dû le comprendre maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Elliot ?_

**oOo**

Alarmée par l'odeur pestilentielle qui se dégageait de l'appartement de son voisin, Sandy Strauss appela le propriétaire de l'immeuble, n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse de monsieur Goldman. Le brave propriétaire et concierge, monsieur Hoyt, la rejoignit le plus vite que ses vieux os lui permettaient et il finit par ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, sentant le regard de Miss Strauss dans son dos. Quand ils entrèrent tous deux et qu'ils découvrirent le corps sans vie d'Elliot Goldman, Sandy poussa un cri horrifié et strident.

**oOo**

Le lieutenant Donald Flack Jr attendait tranquillement les deux experts chargés de cette nouvelle affaire, le lieutenant Mac Taylor et, à son grand bonheur, le lieutenant Stella Bonasera. Lorsqu'il la vit, Don lui adressa un magnifique sourire, le sourire qui la faisait littéralement fondre, mais, voyant le regard de reproche de Mac, le jeune homme se reprit immédiatement et se plongea dans la contemplation de ses notes.

**Don :** Notre victime s'appelle Elliot Goldman, 35 ans. Et sans même demander l'aide d'un légiste, je peux déjà vous dire de quoi est mort notre homme.

**Stella** _(étonnée) _Vraiment ?

**Don** _(avec un grand sourire, tout fier) _Vraiment. Il est mort de faim.

**Stella** _(haussant les sourcils, surprise) _Pardon ?

**Mac** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Je ne vois pas en quoi nos services sont concernés dans ce cas…

**Don** _(avec un sourire énigmatique) _Vous allez voir…

Les deux experts suivirent le jeune détective, de plus en plus intrigués, dans l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. L'odeur de putréfaction et de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'acide, assaillit leurs narines et les deux scientifiques grimacèrent tandis que Flack porta un mouchoir à son nez. Quand Mac et Stella découvrirent la scène de crime, leurs yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur : de la nourriture, de la pâtisserie en particulier, de la plus simple à la plus compliquée, était disposée partout autour du corps de Goldman.

**Don :** Ho, au fait, juste un détail : Goldman était un homme que l'on pourrait qualifier d'obèse. _(leur montrant une photo)_ La preuve.

**Stella** _(horrifiée) _Mon Dieu…

L'homme avait été fermement attaché sur sa table de cuisine, elle-même clouée au sol, ayant ainsi empêché Elliot de bouger. Comme les policiers purent le constater, il était loin du bon gros bonhomme souriant de la photo : ce n'était presque qu'un squelette. Il avait la peau sur les os.

**Mac** _(d'une voix grave) _Notre meurtrier est incroyablement patient…

**Don :** Je pense bien. Il en a fallu du temps pour que l'organisme de Goldman assimile sa graisse pour survivre.

**Mac** _(étonné) _Comment savez-vous ça ?

**Don** _(avec un grand sourire, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Stella) _On apprend des choses quand votre petite amie est une scientifique…

**Stella** _(se dirigeant vers le corps) _Et il retient chacune de mes leçons.

Mac sourit et leva les yeux avant de suivre sa collègue. Quel couple ils formaient, ces deux-là ! Ils se complétaient vraiment bien…Et ils déteignaient un peu sur l'autre aussi…Ce qui apportait quelques surprises.

Mac revint sur l'enquête et commença à examiner le corps avec Stella. Il finit par découvrir un tube planté dans le bras du mort et trouva une poche en plastique à son autre extrémité.

**Mac** _(tout en lisant ce qui était écrit sur la poche) _On le réhydratait.

**Stella :** On meurt de soif au bout de trois jours. C'est beaucoup plus long pour la faim et ça dépend aussi de la corpulence du sujet.

**Don :** Le meurtrier voulait vraiment qu'il meure de faim.

**Stella :** Tout en le torturant. _(voyant le regard interrogateur des deux hommes)_ Psychologiquement. Toute cette nourriture n'est pas là pour rien.

Les deux hommes opinèrent de la tête et continuèrent l'examen de la cuisine. Mac remarqua une marque sur la table, sous Goldman. L'expert souleva délicatement la victime et vit l'inscription suivante, gravée profondément dans le bois tendre de la table : « Gourmandise ».

**Don** _(voyant le mot) _Notre meurtrier nous fait un remake de « Seven » ?

**Stella** _(grimaçant) _Pas de la même manière, on dirait…

**oOo**

Les résultats de l'autopsie confirmèrent la supposition de Flack : Elliot Goldman était bien mort de faim. Il avait rendu son dernier souffle il y a trois jours et cette lente agonie avait commencé il y avait environ un mois. Vu la corpulence importante de Goldman, le docteur Syd Hammerback ne pouvait pas évaluer précisément le début de cette grève de la faim forcée.

Alors que Mac continuait l'examen minutieux du corps avec Syd, espérant trouver d'autres éléments pouvant identifier l'assassin, Stella analysait chaque pâtisserie, cherchant une trace quelconque : ADN, traces de dents ou de doigts, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la mettre sur la piste. Don la rejoignit discrètement, se faufila derrière elle et souffla doucement à son oreille :

**Don** _(sensuellement) _Toute cette pâtisserie me donne des idées…

**Stella** _(haussant un sourcil, amusée, et lui souriant) _Vraiment ? De quelle genre ?

**Don** _(embrassant tendrement son cou) _Toi, recouverte de chocolat et de chantilly, et moi, te dévorant peu à peu, avec délectation. _(lui faisant une série de baisers le long du cou puis s'attaquant à la ligne de sa mâchoire) _Ça serait délicieux…

**Stella** _(frissonnant) _Gourmand…


	3. 2:Avarice

**2-Avarice**

_Economiser, c'est bien. C'est un geste de prudence. Vouloir tout garder pour soit, oubliant les autres, faire croire que l'on a rien, c'est mal. Et toi, Gordon, tu es ce Mal. Et le Mal n'a pas besoin de tout cet argent…_

**oOo**

Durant des heures, des cris presque inhumains s'étaient faits entendre. Le couple de retraités qui habitaient dans le voisinage, excédés, avait fini par appeler la police. Quand le vieux Monsieur Sam Marsters raccrocha, il eut la surprise et le soulagement de n'entendre que le silence. Un silence inquiétant, étrangement…

Deux agents de police, Jameson et Ramirez, arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard et se dirigèrent chez les Marsters. Ann Marsters leur indiqua d'où venaient les cris et les deux policiers commencèrent leur porte à porte. Arrivés à l'appartement 34, ils virent immédiatement que quelque chose clochait : la porte était ouverte…Les deux agents avertirent le central tout en sortant leurs armes et entrèrent silencieusement, scrutant les alentours encombrés, à l'affût de la moindre menace. C'est le jeune agent Jameson qui le découvrit…

**oOo**

Danny Messer et Lindsay Monroe arrivèrent quarante-cinq minutes plus tard. Les voisins présents observaient les policiers soit à travers leur judas, soit par leur porte entrouverte. Cette intense observation mettait Lindsay des plus mal à l'aise et Danny le remarqua.

**Danny :** Ça va, Montana ?

**Lindsay :** Si on veut…Je n'aime pas être observée comme ça…

**Danny** _(souriant) _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est New York.

Lindsay soupira, levant les yeux, et les deux jeunes experts arrivèrent enfin à destination. Une pensée frappa soudain Danny : cette adresse ne lui était pas inconnue… Pourquoi ? Haussant les épaules, le jeune homme écouta les paroles de l'agent Ramirez.

**Ramirez :** Le locataire s'appelle Gordon Matthews, 54 ans. Un couple de vieux avait appelé pour se plaindre du tapage et quand on est arrivé, on a trouvé cet appart ouvert et puis ensuite notre victime. De ce qu'on sait, il n'était pas très apprécié dans le coin. C'était un vieux pingre râleur, dixit son voisin d'en face, Monsieur Charlie Ringer.

**Danny :** Merci. _(à Lindsay)_ Entrons.

Les deux jeunes experts passèrent la porte et la bande jaune et déjà, une chose les frappa : la petite pièce, qui servait de salon, était remplie de très nombreux cartons contenant divers objets et autres appareils, tous neufs.

**Danny** _(à Ramirez, fronçant les sourcils) _Vous êtes sûr que ce gars était avare ?

**Ramirez :** Certain. Ça m'a autant étonné que vous après les dires des voisins.

Danny prit une expression pensive puis haussa les épaules. Il verrait cela plus tard. Les deux experts se faufilèrent comme ils purent jusqu'au corps de Gordon Matthews et observèrent la scène de crime : l'homme avait été attaché à sa chaise, qui devait manifestement lui servir aussi de fauteuil, vu le nombre limité de meubles dans cet appartement, et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et injectés de sang. Sa bouche faisait une grimace colérique et ses mains s'étaient crispées sur son siège. Danny et Lindsay examinèrent le corps avec soin et ne trouvèrent aucune trace de trauma. Bizarre…

Danny aperçut alors quelque chose qui dépassait, sous le dos du cadavre. Il plissa les yeux, prit sa pince et saisit le bout de papier sur lequel il était inscrit : « Avarice ».

**Lindsay** _(lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Danny) _Hé ! Ce n'est pas…

**Danny** _(haussant les sourcils) _Si. Il semblerait qu'on travaille sur la même affaire que Mac…

**oOo**

D'après le légiste Syd Hammerback, Gordon Matthews était mort d'une crise cardiaque provoquée par une hypertension. Ses nerfs avaient craqué et son cœur avait donc fini par lâcher. Un état de grande nervosité, une fureur implacable, avaient entraîné sa mort.

Danny, Mac, Don, Stella et Lindsay s'étaient réunis au laboratoire pour faire un bilan de la situation. Les experts avaient rassemblé toutes les pièces à conviction pour appuyer leurs théories.

**Mac :** On sait déjà que notre tueur est très patient.

**Stella :** Et très croyant.

**Don** _(avec une moue comique) _Trop, plutôt.

Les experts sourirent à cette remarque et continuèrent.

**Danny :** D'après Syd, Matthews serait mort de…stress.

**Don** _(surpris) _On peut en mourir ?

**Danny :** Manifestement… C'est pas à toi que ça arriverait, ce genre de chose.

**Don :** Très drôle.

**Lindsay :** L'appartement de notre dernière victime était rempli d'achats faits récemment. Si notre homme était un avare notoire…

**Stella** _(sautant à la conclusion logique) _Il n'a pas dû apprécier qu'on dilapide son argent comme ça…

**Mac :** Bon raisonnement…Mais ça reste dans l'hypothétique.

**Don** _(soupirant) _C'est bien là le problème…On ne peut que poser des théories…

**Danny :** Il y a un autre point commun avec l'autre meurtre : nos deux victimes logeaient dans le même immeuble.

**Mac :** Je crains que cela ne soit insuffisant, Danny. Le meurtrier les a peut-être croisés dans un endroit commun : un restaurant, une laverie, n'importe où…

**Danny** _(soupirant) _En effet…

**Don :** Je vais demander à ce qu'on m'envoie les relevés de compte de Matthews. Je trouverai ainsi le ou les magasins de ses « achats » et sans aucun doute, les livreurs qui vont avec. Ils auront peut-être vu notre tueur psychopathe.

**Mac :** Parfait. Au travail !

Les policiers s'exécutèrent et se rendirent dans différents laboratoires pour commencer à travailler. Après avoir donné son coup de fil, Don s'était posté aux côtés de Stella, ce qui amusa Danny. Le jeune expert décida de taquiner un peu son meilleur ami.

**Danny :** Tu ne peux pas nous laisser un peu Stella ?

**Don** _(avec un grand sourire, enserrant Stella dans ses bras et posant son menton au creux de l'épaule de la scientifique) _Non. _(taquin)_ Elle est toute à moi…

**Stella** _(protestant avec amusement) _Hé !

**Danny** _(riant) _Quel radin !


	4. 3:Paresse

**3-Paresse**

_Le sommeil est bon pour notre corps. La détente est bonne pour notre esprit. Mais glander comme tu le fais, Jimmy, c'est mal. Très mal…_

**oOo**

Voilà deux semaines que Bret et Sarah Plymth étaient partis en vacances à Las Vegas, laissant leur fils de 19 ans seul à la maison. Ils avaient bien profité des distractions que proposait la Ville du Péché et soupiraient déjà à ce qui les attendaient : le retour au train-train quotidien, c'est-à-dire pousser leur fils à travailler. C'était vraiment un réel problème…

Bret ouvrit la porte de leur appartement et entra, suivi de près par sa femme. Voyant les clés de son fils sur la table du salon, Monsieur Plymth l'appela. Aucune réponse. Bret soupira, navré. Il devait encore dormir… L'homme se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils et en ouvrit la porte. Il se figea face à ce qu'il voyait et ordonna alors à son épouse d'appeler le 911.

**oOo**

Don Flack Jr accompagnait Stella Bonasera et Lindsay Monroe sur cette nouvelle scène de crime. Comme la victime était un autre locataire de l'immeuble où logeaient les deux précédentes victimes, Mac leur avait assigné cette affaire par prudence.

Pendant que Flack glanait des renseignements auprès des parents du jeune Jimmy Plymth et tentait de les réconforter, les deux expertes se dirigèrent vers la chambre du jeune homme. Encore une fois, cette nouvelle victime avait été attachée, mais cette fois-ci à son lit. Les deux femmes examinèrent le corps avec attention et découvrirent des traces de piqûres sur les bras du garçon.

**Lindsay** _(intrigué) _Un drogué ?

**Stella :** Je ne pense pas…

Stella éclaira la table de chevet et trouva de nombreux thermos de café, des bouteilles de coca, des tubes de divers dopants et autres excitants et des seringues vides.

Flack finit par rejoindre les deux scientifiques et soupira : 19 ans, c'était jeune pour mourir…

**Don :** D'après les parents, leur fils n'avait pas d'ennemis, du moins connus. Son vrai problème était son incapacité à trouver du travail…ou plutôt à en chercher. Ses parents lui reprochaient sa totale inactivité… _(soupirant) _Ils sont bourrelés de remords, maintenant.

**Lindsay :** Si c'est le même tueur que pour les deux autres, j'imagine aisément quel est son péché à celui-ci.

**Stella** _(découvrant une inscription gravée à la tête du lit) _Et moi, j'ai une confirmation. Regardez.

Lindsay et Don éclairèrent la partie indiquée par Stella et purent y lire : « Paresse ».

**Don** _(d'une voix grave) _Plus que quatre…

**oOo**

Après avoir fait un résumé à Mac, Don attendit Stella devant la sortie de la salle d'autopsie. Quand la jeune femme sortit enfin, il se leva et la rejoignit, prenant immédiatement sa main dans la sienne. Voyant son visage fatigué, le jeune homme la regarda, inquiet.

**Don** _(avec compassion et douceur) _Ça va ?

**Stella :** Je suis un peu fatiguée… _(prenant une profonde inspiration pour se réveiller un peu)_ Tu veux connaître les résultats de l'autopsie ?

**Don** _(souriant et serrant tendrement sa main dans un geste de réconfort, de compassion et d'amour) _Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

**Stella** _(posant sa tête sur le bras de Don) _Le pauvre garçon est mort d'une surdose d'excitants. Son sang en était rempli. Le meurtrier lui a fait ingurgiter des litres de caféines et lui a injecté un nombre incalculable de dopants, de stimulants, de vitamines…Tout ce qui pouvait le tenir éveillé.

**Don :** Il était réellement impossible pour notre victime de dormir ?

**Stella :** Oui. Les doses étaient trop importantes. Son corps n'a pu résister à tous ces stimulants.

La jeune femme soupira, dépassée. Comment pouvait-on faire ça sans sourciller, avec une telle précision sadique ?

Sentant la détresse qui étreignait sa compagne, Don la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, caressant doucement ses longs cheveux bouclés.

**Don :** On va le trouver, Stella. Mais tu dois te reposer, d'abord.

**Stella** _(se blottissant un peu plus contre lui) _Pas encore. Je dois analyser les produits dopants… Peut-être y en aura-t'il un qui nous mènera à une piste…

**Don** _(presque suppliant) _Stella…

**Stella** _(s'écartant de lui et lui donnant le dossier sur l'autopsie) _Tu peux donner ça à Mac avant de partir ? Je dois encore travailler…

**Don :** Stel…

La jeune femme interrompit Flack en l'embrassant langoureusement puis le quitta précipitamment, ne lui laissant aucune chance de protester. Le jeune détective secoua la tête en soupirant et finit par partir en direction du bureau de Mac.

**oOo**

Après une heure de discussion et de théorie avec Mac, Flack se dirigea vers les laboratoires, voulant convaincre Stella de dormir un peu. Epuisée, elle n'aurait pas les idées claires et n'arriverait pas à trouver le meurtrier.

Tout en marchant, le détective réfléchit à sa conversation avec Mac : ils avaient au moins trouvé un point positif à ce dernier meurtre. Le meurtrier semblait prendre pour cible les locataires de cet immeuble bien précis. Pourquoi ? Ils l'ignoraient encore. Mais par mesure de prudence, ils mirent le bâtiment sous surveillance policière et seraient alertés au moindre évènement suspect.

Don arriva enfin au laboratoire et y trouva Stella, endormie sur la table, la tête posée sur ses bras. Emerveillé par ce beau spectacle, Flack ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait la regarder dormir : elle semblait si paisible, si apaisée. Le jeune détective approcha tout doucement et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, la regardant toujours avec amour. Stella remua légèrement pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui, comme une enfant, et poussa un soupir bienheureux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait toujours quand c'était lui.

Danny arriva à ce moment-là et sourit devant cette scène : ces deux-là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés.

S'apercevant de la présence de son ami, Flack lui fit un signe de tête, lui indiquant la veste de Stella. Comprenant, Danny lui amena et la posa en douceur sur les genoux de la scientifique.

**Don** _(chuchotant) _Tu diras à Mac que j'ai ramené Stella chez nous. Elle est crevée.

**Danny** _(chuchotant et posant une main amicale sur son épaule) _Bien sûr. Lindsay s'est endormie dans la salle de repos. Je vais reprendre le travail de Stella…

**Don** _(souriant avec gratitude à son ami) _Merci, Danny.

**Danny :** De rien. _(taquin)_ J'espère que ce n'est pas juste une excuse pour que tu…vous…

**Don** _(protestant) _Danny !

Riant, Danny fila rapidement dans le laboratoire, échappant ainsi au regard meurtrier du jeune détective. Flack soupira : Danny était plus âgé que lui mais se comportait vraiment comme un gosse, parfois…

Cessant ses réflexions au sujet du comportement infantile de Danny, Don se dirigea vers la sortie. Direction leur appartement !

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, Stella se réveilla, légèrement confuse. Depuis quand la table du labo était-elle si confortable ? Et si chaude ? La jeune femme finit par ouvrir les yeux et vit le visage endormi de Don face au sien. Observant le décor qui l'entourait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était chez elle. Qu'est-ce que… ?

L'ayant sentie remuer, Don se réveilla et amena sa main sur la joue de sa petite amie, pour la calmer.

**Don **_(d'une voix douce et tendre) _Shhh, Stella. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Danny est toujours au labo et il a pris ta suite. Il faut que tu dormes un peu…

**Stella** _(inquiète) _Mais, Don, l'enquête…

**Don** _(lui souriant) _…peut se passer un peu de toi. Il y a trois autres experts sur cette affaire, et toi, tu y es depuis le début. Etre un peu paresseuse ne te tuera pas…

**Stella**_ (lui souriant tendrement) _Tu as raison. Merci, Don…

**Don** _(l'embrassant) _Je t'en prie. Allez, couche-toi et dors.

Stella s'exécuta et se pelotonna contre Don, qui l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa gentiment avant de se réinstaller confortablement sur le lit, gardant toujours Stella contre lui.

**Don **_(tout en caressant ses cheveux)_ Bonne nuit, ma douce et belle Stella.

**Stella** _(fermant les yeux peu à peu) _Bonne nuit, mon Ange…

Don sourit à cette appellation : Stella lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il était son Ange, son Ange gardien. Si elle savait qu'elle était le sien, son bel Ange aux si beaux yeux émeraude et aux incroyables cheveux bouclés…Ils étaient un couple d'Anges…

C'est avec cette dernière pensée que Don rejoignit Stella dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. 4:Envie

**4-Envie**

_Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable. On ne doit pas embêter sa mère comme ça pour d'aussi stupides envies : des bonbons, des jouets…Vraiment ! Mais le monde te pousse à être ainsi…Je sais comment t'aider, petite Lucy…_

**oOo**

Sandra Kimber revenait tout juste de ses courses. Elle avait laissé sa fille malade de 6 ans seule dans son appartement seulement quelques minutes, le temps de faire l'aller-retour vers l'épicerie au coin de la rue. Mais la jeune mère s'inquiétait déjà. Depuis que son mari était mort dans un accident, sa petite fille était sa seule famille et son seul lien avec son mari défunt. De plus, Sandra avait bien du mal à joindre les deux bouts avec son salaire de serveuse mais elle avait malgré tout acheté les friandises préférées de sa fille pour lui faire plaisir.

Sandra arriva enfin à son appartement et entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres, signalant son arrivée d'une voix enjouée. Elle vit que la télévision était allumée et remarqua une petite touffe de cheveux dépasser du canapé : elle regardait sagement des dessins animés. Attendrie, la jeune mère s'approcha tout en sortant le sachet de bonbons de son paquet pour le donner à sa fille et voir son expression joyeuse. Mais ce qu'elle vit sur le canapé lui fit lâcher son paquet de provisions avec fracas et Sandra poussa un cri d'effroi…

**oOo**

Le réveil sonna à 7 heures tapantes et fut stoppé par un Don grommelant et ensommeillé. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, essayant de se réveiller, puis se retourna en entendant les murmures contrariés de Stella. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Flack la mit soudain sur le dos et se mit sur elle, commençant à lui déposer des baisers brûlants sur le visage et le cou et passant ses mains caressantes et taquines sous sa chemise de nuit. C'était la plus merveilleuse façon pour se réveiller…

**Stella** _(frissonnant d'anticipation mais protestant faiblement) _Don…Le boulot…

**Don** _(continuant sa série de baisers) _Ils peuvent se passer de nous quelques temps, non ? _(d'une voix rauque et sensuelle, mettant son visage au niveau de celui de Stella, la regardant intensément)_ J'ai tellement envie de toi, Stella…Tout le temps, à chaque seconde, dans n'importe quel endroit…_(suppliant)_ S'il te plaît…

**Stella** _(mêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Don, émoustillée par ses baisers et ses caresses) _Don…Don…

Vaincue, Stella le laissa la déshabiller et le jeune homme commença à embrasser chaque partie de son corps offert. Puis, il s'apprêta à s'attaquer à son boxer quand leurs téléphones portables sonnèrent. Flack cessa tout mouvement et poussa un énorme soupir de déception, regardant Stella avec ses yeux bleus remplis de désir. Pas de chance…

Stella lui sourit, contrite, prit leurs téléphones tout en se couvrant avec les draps, lui tendit son portable pendant qu'elle décrocha le sien.

**Stella** _(reprenant une respiration plus régulière) _Bonasera.

**Don** _(en même temps, s'asseyant au bord du lit) _Flack.

Chacun écoutait son interlocuteur avec attention et ils finirent par raccrocher, restant tous deux très silencieux. Ce fut Stella qui rompit le silence.

**Stella :** C'était Mac. Nous avons une nouvelle…

**Don** _(l'interrompant, soupirant tristement) _Une nouvelle victime, je sais. C'était Jameson. On nous attend à l'adresse habituelle…

**Stella** _(se levant et l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue) _On finira ce qu'on a commencé plus tard, d'accord ?

**Don** _(avec un petit sourire déçu, la regardant avec amour et lui caressant doucement la joue) _Ok.

Les deux amoureux se préparèrent rapidement et quittèrent leur appartement peu après.

**oOo**

Mac attendait patiemment Flack et Stella devant le seuil de l'appartement des Kimber et les aperçut enfin. Ne voulant pas trop s'attarder, l'expert finit par entrer dans ce qui devait être l'entrée, suivi immédiatement de Stella, pendant que Don prenait les renseignements qu'avait récupérés Jameson.

Les deux experts arrivèrent enfin face au corps de Lucy Kimber et Stella sentit les larmes monter. Ce monstre s'était attaqué à une fillette ! Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans. Serrant les dents, la scientifique s'approcha du corps avec Mac et tous deux commencèrent à l'examiner minutieusement. Flack les rejoignit rapidement et eut lui aussi un haut-le-cœur en voyant le corps sanglant de l'enfant.

**Don** _(d'une voix mauvaise) _Quel salaud…

La pauvre fillette avait été égorgée et le détective remarqua soudain du sang sur la petite table basse. L'éclairant avec sa torche, il vit des éléments sur la petite flaque et sentit alors son petit-déjeuner remonter au fond de sa gorge.

**Don** _(déglutissant avec difficulté et balbutiant) _M…Mac. Il…Il a laissé des…morceaux ici…

**Stella** _(se tournant vers Don, intriguée) _Comment ça ? _(voyant ce qu'il éclairait)_ Oh mon Dieu !

Mac finit par se tourner et vit enfin ce qui faisait réagir si violemment ses deux collègues : le tueur avait déposé deux globes oculaires, avec des bouts de nerf optique, et une langue sur la petite table. L'expert vérifia immédiatement s'il s'agissait de ceux de la petite Lucy et eut sa confirmation quand il lui ouvrit les paupières. Qu'avait dû ressentir la pauvre mère en voyant ça ? Mac n'osait pas l'imaginer…

**Mac** _(voulant détourner Stella de cette effroyable découverte) _Stella, venez m'aider. S'il a fait comme avec les autres, il a dû écrire le péché qui la concernait sous son corps.

**Stella** _(secouée) _Ou…Oui. J'arrive.

Stella se tourna vers son supérieur et tous deux levèrent délicatement le petit corps du canapé et purent y voir écrit en lettres de sang : « Envie ».

**Don :** Ce type est dingue…Tous les enfants ont des envies…

**Mac :** Je sais. Mais lui ne semble pas faire la différence entre les enfants et les adultes…

**Stella** _(ses beaux yeux émeraude emplis de tristesse) _Il faut le trouver et l'arrêter.

**Mac** _(tristement) _Je sais…

L'agent Jameson surgit soudain, essoufflé, surprenant les trois policiers.

**Don** _(intrigué) _Qu'y-a-t'il ?

**Jameson **_(reprenant son souffle) _Un…nouveau problème…


	6. 5:Colère

**5-Colère**

_La colère est un sentiment si inutile…Peut-être pour crier sa tristesse… ? Non, c'est un sentiment négatif. Et toi, tu es rempli de colère, Brad…_

**oOo**

Debbie Smith était vraiment ennuyée. Elle voulait faire une surprise à son époux en lui préparant son gâteau préféré mais elle n'avait plus un seul œuf. Il fallait qu'elle en demande à l'un de ses voisins et à cette heure, seul le désagréable locataire du 52 était là. Soupirant et prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme sortit de chez elle et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers l'appartement de Monsieur Speer. Debbie frappa doucement la porte et attendit les futurs éclats de voix contrariée de son effroyable voisin. Mais là, rien. Le silence total. Etrange…

Fronçant les sourcils, Debbie refrappa un peu plus fort tout en appelant son voisin, de plus en plus inquiète. Elle aperçut soudain un jeune policier, Jameson, et l'interpella, lui demandant de l'aide. Le jeune homme la rejoignit et frappa la porte à son tour mais avec force. Jameson finit par enfoncer la porte, entrant enfin dans l'appartement, et trouva Monsieur Speer tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil. Mais cette immobilité intrigua le jeune agent, qui s'approcha de l'homme et vérifia alors son pouls. Aucun. Et merde, encore un autre…

**oOo**

Flack, Stella et Mac avait suivi Jameson et découvrirent ainsi la nouvelle scène de crime.

**Don** _(entre ses dents, se sentant de plus en plus impuissant) _Plus que deux…L'étau se resserre.

**Mac :** Voyez s'il n'y a pas d'autres voisins pendant que je l'examine.

**Don :** Bien.

**Mac :** Stella, accompagnez-le. Vous avez besoin de vous aérer…

**Stella** _(protestant) _Mais, Mac…

**Mac** _(la coupant, implacable) _C'est un ordre.

La jeune femme acquiesça et suivit enfin Don, sous le regard soulagé de Mac. Son amie était si pâle…La mort horrible de la petite Lucy l'avait profondément ébranlée et Mac craignait qu'une nouvelle scène de crime ne mine ses dernières forces. Il valait mieux la laisser aux côtés de Flack : le jeune homme avait un don pour la remonter à bloc…Comment ? Ça, Mac l'ignorait. Il n'avait jamais réussi à percer le secret du détective mais cela montrait la puissance du lien qui existait entre ses deux collègues. Mac se réjouissait d'ailleurs que Stella ait trouvé quelqu'un comme Flack. Elle semblait tellement heureuse.

Interrompant ses pensées, Mac retourna à l'examen du corps de Brad Speer et ne trouva aucune blessure, à part une bosse. Le meurtrier aurait donc assommé sa dernière victime…Mais pourquoi ? Mac examina alors les yeux du mort et y vit le signe évident d'une overdose : ses pupilles avaient la taille d'une tête d'épingle. Cet homme avait été drogué…Prenant une profonde inspiration, Mac fit doucement basculer le cadavre vers l'avant afin de découvrir de quel péché le tueur l'accusait. Un feuillet était scotché au dossier du fauteuil et l'expert le décolla avec délicatesse, le saisissant prudemment entre ses doigts gantés. Il put y lire le mot suivant : « Colère ».

**Mac** _(observant le mort) _C'est sûr que là, il est calme…

**oOo**

Pendant que Flack interrogeait Debbie Smith, un autre locataire, Charlie Ringer, était arrivé. L'homme avait oublié sa mallette et s'était fait accueillir par la police lorsqu'il arriva devant son appartement, le 58. Stella s'occupa donc de son interrogatoire, à la grande joie de Charlie. Il adorait les femmes…

**Stella :** Je suis désolée pour le dérangement, Monsieur Ringer, mais…

**Ringer** _(l'interrompant et lui faisant son sourire le plus charmeur) _Appelez-moi Charlie…

Don, entendant la voix mielleuse de Ringer, tiqua immédiatement et se hérissa. Pas touche…

**Stella** _(professionnelle et le regardant d'un air grave et sérieux) _Ecoutez, Monsieur Ringer, votre voisin, Brad Speer, a été assassiné.

**Ringer** _(surpris) _Comment ? Un autre meurtre ?

**Stella :** Oui. Pouvez-vous me décrire Monsieur Speer ?

**Ringer :** C'était un gars colérique. Un incroyable râleur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu calme. Il râlait, criait, hurlait tout le temps et sur tout le monde. J'avais jamais vu ça auparavant…On l'évitait le plus possible.

**Stella :** Je vois. _(pour elle-même)_ Et je devine aisément son péché…

**Ringer** _(draguant outrancièrement) _Alors, comme ça, vous êtes dans la police scientifique ? Une beauté comme vous ?

**Stella** _(sur la défensive, fronçant les sourcils) _Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde…

**Ringer** _(avec un large sourire éclatant, caressant la joue de Stella avec son index) _Vous devez être seule en faisant un tel métier, non ?

**Stella** _(repoussant son doigt de sa joue et hésitant à répondre) _Heu…N…

Soudain, Charlie fut plaqué contre le mur par un Flack furieux et il poussa un petit cri strident, effrayé. Le détective lui tordit le bras et l'immobilisa avec force.

**Don** _(avec une voix pleine de colère) _Non, elle ne l'est pas ! Et touches-la encore avec tes sales pattes et je t'arrête pour harcèlement, pigé ?

**Ringer** _(terrorisé) _Ok, ok. Désolé, mec, je savais pas.

**Don** _(implacable) _Maintenant, tu le sais. Approche-la encore et je ne serai pas aussi gentil…

Flack finit par relâcher Charlie, qui déguerpit en vitesse, puis il se tourna vers Stella, muette de stupeur. La scientifique se mit ensuite à lui sourire, se sentant étrangement flattée.

**Stella** _(amusée) _Jaloux ?

**Don** _(avec véhémence) _Bien sûr ! Tu crois vraiment que j'allais le laisser continuer à te peloter ?

**Stella** _(haussant un sourcil) _Tu crois que je l'aurais laissé faire ?

Sur ce coup-là, Don se sentit vraiment stupide. Il s'était laissé influencer par sa colère et sa jalousie et avait agi en toute impulsivité. Et pourtant, le jeune détective avait confiance en Stella. Mais il avait horreur qu'un homme lui tourne autour de cette manière, la considérant comme un trophée. C'était son Ange et il fallait la respecter.

**Don** _(embarrassé) _Non. Et je le sais bien, mais…

**Stella** _(attendrie, elle lui caressa le visage avec tendresse et l'embrassa) _Tout va bien. _(taquine)_ Et puis, j'aime bien quand tu es jaloux. Ça montre que tu m'aimes.

**Don :** C'est évident.

Stella lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres puis lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Elle ne pouvait vraiment plus se passer de lui…Elle aperçut Mac qui sortait de l'appartement 52 et le vit les rejoindre.

**Mac :** Bon. On retourne au labo.

**oOo**

Le docteur Syd Hammerback n'avait jamais eu tant d'autopsies à effectuer en si peu de temps. Il venait à peine de finir celle de Brad Speer quand Mac débarqua dans la morgue et se dirigea droit vers lui. Prenant une profonde inspiration, le légiste se posta aux côtés du corps de la petite Lucy Kimber et fut rapidement rejoint par le chef de la scientifique.

**Mac :** Alors ?

**Syd :** C'est une mort atroce pour un enfant. L'énucléation des yeux et l'ablation de la langue sont ante mortem.

**Mac **_(surpris et choqué)_ Quoi ? Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre tache de sang conséquente à ce genre de mutilations.

**Syd :** Son visage a été nettoyé avec un désinfectant…_ (voyant l'interrogation muette de Mac)_ quelconque, navré. Les autres traces ont certainement étaient recouvertes par l'hémorragie de l'artère jugulaire.

**Mac** _(soupirant et observant avec tristesse le petit corps) _A…A-t'elle souffert ?

**Syd :** Oui. Pas trop longtemps, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle se sente mourir. Une enfant de cet âge a un très léger seuil de tolérance à la douleur. L'égorgement était donc parfaitement inutile. Mais notre tueur avait une autre idée en tête.

**Mac** _(intrigué) _Comment ça ?

**Syd :** Il lui a retiré les cordes vocales. Quel était son péché ?

**Mac :** L'envie…Pourquoi ? Vous avez une théorie sur la signification d'une telle boucherie ?

**Syd :** Oui. C'est très symbolique. Notre tueur voulant éviter que cette petite soit encore plus touchée par ce péché lui a retiré ce qui peut provoquer cette envie, c'est-à-dire les yeux, et ce qui l'exprime, c'est-à-dire la langue et les cordes vocales…

Mac réfléchit alors à cette dernière hypothèse et vu la façon de fonctionner du meurtrier, le légiste avait sans aucun doute raison…Mon Dieu, le tueur n'avait aucune limite…

**Mac** _(revenant à Syd) _Avez-vous découvert des traces permettant de nous mener vaguement au tueur ?

**Syd** _(tristement) _Non. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle minutie dans un tel massacre…

**Mac :** Ok. Et pour Brad Speer ?

**Syd** _(le conduisant vers l'autre corps) _Vous aviez raison, il a été drogué. Vraiment plus que de raison. J'ai envoyé les échantillons sanguins à Zach pour qu'il identifie la ou les drogues dont s'est servi l'assassin. Notre homme a eu une mort plutôt douce. C'est comme s'il s'était endormi…

**Mac :** Je vois. Merci, Syd.

**Syd :** Je vous en prie.

Mac salua le légiste de la tête et quitta enfin la salle d'autopsie pour préparer un nouveau bilan de l'affaire. Il ne restait plus que deux péchés…


	7. 6:Orgueil

**6-Orgueil**

_Pourquoi te crois-tu supérieure aux autres ? Pourquoi les méprises-tu ? L'orgueil est l'un des pires péchés qui soient. Un peu d'humilité te fera du bien, chère Sherry…_

**oOo**

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était complètement vidée, épuisée et finit par poser un genou au sol. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle était enfermée dans cet endroit sale et sordide, si obscur qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer les murs. La jeune femme finit par se relever, s'appuyant sur son maudit balai, et recommença à balayer le sol de plus en plus poussiéreux. Son mystérieux ravisseur ne cessait d'en rajouter à chaque fois qu'elle finissait cette tâche ingrate. Pourquoi ? Que lui voulait-il ?

Elle sentit ses jambes flageoler mais elle tint bon. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il l'observait à travers des caméras disposées dans tous les coins de la petite pièce et la nourrissait à peine. Comment osait-il faire ça ? Surtout à une femme de sa classe et de sa qualité. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Et jusqu'à son dernier souffle, la jeune femme répéta inlassablement cette phrase.

**oOo**

Ce fut le propriétaire Ben Hoyt qui découvrit le corps sans vie de Sherry Metlaugh dans un des locaux souterrains les plus sombres du bâtiment.

Le détective Don Flack Jr et les experts Danny Messer et Sheldon Hawkes étaient arrivés rapidement sur cette nouvelle scène de crime avec toute une équipe de policiers. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment ce dernier crime avait pu être commis : les diverses équipes de surveillance placées tout autour de l'immeuble n'avaient remarqué aucune activité suspecte. Ce qui voulait dire deux choses : soit le tueur connaissait un moyen d'entrer et de sortir de l'immeuble sans se faire voir, soit il venait de l'intérieur.

Pour les policiers, la première hypothèse était fort improbable étant donné le nombre important d'équipes de surveillance. Mais la deuxième était non seulement inquiétante mais aussi compliquait l'affaire : ils se retrouvaient avec un grand nombre de suspects… Danny espérait que ce dernier meurtre leur apporterait enfin quelques indices et les mènerait sur une piste.

Pendant que Flack interrogeait le vieux propriétaire sur la victime, Danny et Sheldon examinaient avec attention la scène du crime.

**Danny** _(intrigué) _Ça a été nettoyé…

**Sheldon **_(éclairant la morte) _Sans doute par notre victime. Elle tient encore son balai…

**Danny** _(posant une main sur son front, réfléchissant) _Pourquoi lui faire nettoyer ce locale poussiéreux ?

**Don** _(semblant arriver de nulle part) _Pour l'humilier, la briser ou lui inculquer un peu d'humilité.

**Danny** _(curieux) _Comment ça ?

**Don :** Notre victime, Sherry Metlaugh, était la PDG de IMTEC Industry.

**Danny** _(regardant le cadavre avec étonnement) _PDG ? Mais quel âge a-t'elle ?

**Don :** 25 ans. _(voyant l'expression incrédule sur les visages des deux experts)_ Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Et d'après Hoyt, elle avait le plus grand et le plus bel appartement de tout l'immeuble. Mais cette charmante jeune femme avait tout de même un léger défaut…

**Sheldon :** Lequel ?

**Don :** Elle se sentait très supérieure. Elle traitait ce pauvre concierge comme de la merde. Et ça se généralisait sur toutes les autres personnes de la même classe.

**Danny** _(grimaçant) _Charmant. Enfin, je comprends mieux pour les haillons, le balai, le lieu… Ainsi que pour l'inscription sur le sol.

Sheldon et Flack éclairèrent l'inscription en question, profondément gravée dans le sol de ciment, et lurent : « Orgueil ».

**Don :** Il n'en reste plus qu'un…

Danny soupira et continua son inspection de la petite pièce tandis que Sheldon se mit à examiner le cadavre avec minutie.

**Sheldon :** Certains de ses muscles sont incroyablement contractés…Elle a dû avoir de nombreuses crampes.

**Danny** _(observant toujours attentivement chaque recoin du local avec sa torche) _A force de balayer, je suppose. Sa main est crispée sur le manche du balai. Mais pourquoi lui faire nettoyer ce local ?

**Don :** Si son péché est l'orgueil, notre meurtrier a certainement voulu lui donner une leçon d'humilité…A sa manière…

**Danny :** Je vois.

**Sheldon :** Si on suit ce raisonnement et vu l'absence totale de blessures quelconques sur le corps de notre victime, je pense qu'elle est morte épuisée.

**Don** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Attendez. Comment notre tueur a pu la pousser à travailler sans s'arrêter ? Elle aurait pu se reposer.

**Danny** _(repérant une des caméras) _Oh, non…Elle était surveillée.

**Don** _(avec espoir) _On aurait donc des vidéos du meurtrier et de sa dernière victime ?

**Danny :** Non. On a que les caméras. Pas leur récepteur… _(emballant la première caméra avec délicatesse)_ Espérons qu'il y ait au moins quelques empreintes.

Flack soupira, pessimiste. Vu la précision et la minutie qu'avait mises le tueur dans chacun de ses meurtres, il doutait que les experts trouvent la moindre empreinte. Le meurtrier n'avait pas fait une seule erreur jusque-là…

**Don** _(bas à lui-même) _Quelle galère…

**oOo**

Le docteur Hammerback confirma la cause de la mort : épuisement total de l'organisme et suractivité musculaire. Le cœur avait donc fini par lâcher.

Toute l'équipe était réunie et tentait de trouver un point commun entre les victimes, à part l'immeuble où elles logeaient, pour réduire leur liste de suspects.

**Danny** _(s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant) _Rien. A part l'immeuble, rien ne les relie entre eux.

**Lindsay** _(s'énervant) _Il ne les choisit pourtant pas au hasard ! Comment les connaît-il tous ? Il y au moins une cinquantaine de locataires !

**Mac :** Calmez-vous. S'énerver ne nous aidera pas. Nous devons rester posés et réfléchis, d'accord ? _(se levant)_ Faisons une pause. Nous aurons l'esprit plus clair…

Tous se levèrent à sa suite et suivirent le conseil de leur supérieur, partant en direction de la salle de repos, histoire de se détendre un peu. Flack les croisa et intercepta gentiment Stella.

**Don** _(avec un doux sourire) _Ça te dirait qu'on sorte un peu ?

**Stella** _(lui prenant la main et le tirant vers la sortie) _Oh, oui ! J'en ai besoin…

**oOo**

Don et Stella étaient installés à la terrasse d'un café et attendaient tranquillement leurs commandes. Sentant la frustration et la détresse régnant chez sa petite amie, le jeune détective lui tint amoureusement la main, la caressant avec son pouce d'une manière réconfortante.

**Don** _(l'observant de ses beaux yeux bleus) _Ça va mieux ?

**Stella :** Un peu… _(sentant des larmes de colère monter)_ Mais je me sens si impuissante…Si inutile !

**Don** _(se rapprochant d'elle pour la serrer contre lui, caressant tendrement son dos) _Ne te dénigres pas, Stella. Tu as fait ton travail. Tu n'as pas à te blâmer.

**Stella **_(avec véhémence, furieuse contre elle-même) _Mais je n'ai rien trouvé ! Aucune piste !

**Don :** Avec quoi ? Voyons, Stella, il n'a rien laissé derrière lui ! Tu n'es pas responsable !

**Stella :** Pourtant, je devrais…

**Don** _(lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres, lui imposant ainsi gentiment le silence) _Ecoute-moi. Tu es une excellente policière, tu fais ton boulot avec une incroyable détermination et tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour découvrir la vérité. Si tu savais à quel point je suis fier de toi…

**Stella** _(attendrie et flattée) _Vraiment ?

**Don** _(avec un large sourire) _Vraiment. Et n'en doute jamais.

La scientifique finit par se blottir contre Don et sentit ses bras puissants l'entourer avec tendresse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir auprès d'elle ! Il était son oxygène, son rayon de soleil, son Ange mais aussi la moitié qui lui manquait depuis toutes ces années…

Stella se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui, entendant ainsi le doux rythme des battements de son cœur. S'il savait qu'il était lui aussi sa fierté…


	8. 7:Luxure

**7-Luxure**

_Alors, toi, tu es le pire. Un porc, un pervers, un être guidé par la luxure. Primate, vicieux, cochon…Mais je vais te retirer ce qui fait de toi un animal, Charlie…_

**oOo**

Charlie Ringer avait un sourire extatique aux lèvres en rentrant chez lui : il avait vraiment passé une excellente journée…Excepté le moment où il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre un mur par un jeune inspecteur de police fougueux et furieux. Il n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte, comme s'il voulait qu'il fusionne avec le mur en crépis. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Drake ? Flame ? Flack ! Lieutenant Flack. Et juste parce qu'il avait tenté une approche avec la jolie flic aux yeux verts…Enfin, il s'était levé deux mignonnes petites nanas pendant sa tournée. Deux bombes ! Charlie avait gardé leurs numéros, au cas où il aurait envie de…

L'homme lança adroitement ses clés sur sa table de cuisine puis s'affala sur son canapé. Ces deux tigresses l'avaient épuisé…Il avait vraiment besoin de faire une bonne sieste…

Une silhouette s'approcha silencieusement derrière Ringer, déjà à moitié endormi…

**oOo**

Voulant que Stella oublie ses doutes, Flack continuait de la réconforter en lui déposant une multitude de doux baisers sur son visage et son cou puis s'attarda sur ses jolies lèvres roses. Le jeune homme jouait avec les doigts de la scientifique, les nouant aux siens puis les retirant pour caresser et embrasser les paumes de ses mains. Don ne voulait pas que Stella se décourage ainsi, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il était vrai que l'affaire était des plus complexes…

Stella soupirait d'aise face à ces petits gestes doux et câlins et elle n'avait maintenant plus qu'une idée en tête : quitter ce café, traîner Don jusqu'à leur appartement et faire l'amour avec lui jusqu'à épuisement. C'était devenu si rare ces temps-ci…

Les deux amoureux furent soudain interrompus par la sonnerie stridente du portable du détective, qui soupira de contrariété. Le jeune détective finit par répondre, tout en continuant à embrasser le cou délicat de Stella et gardant sa main dans la sienne.

**Don :** Flack. _(écoutant attentivement son interlocuteur, tout en déposant des baisers très légers sur les joues de la scientifique)_ Ok. On arrive.

Flack raccrocha puis s'écarta à contrecœur de Stella pour chercher de quoi payer leurs consommations. Il finit par se lever et offrit sa main à sa petite amie pour qu'elle le suive. Don caressa ensuite tendrement son visage et sourit d'un air contrit.

**Stella** _(posant sa main sur celle de Don) _Qu'y-a-t'il ?

**Don** _(navré) _C'était Mac. On a une nouvelle victime.

**Stella** _(consternée)_ Oh non…

**Don :** Il nous attend là-bas avec Danny. Ça va aller ?

**Stella** _(lui souriant malicieusement) _Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu m'as regonflée à bloc !

Le jeune homme lui sourit à son tour et la serra contre lui tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, un bras entourant ses épaules.

**Don :** Toujours prêt à te rendre service ! _(d'une voix grave et sensuelle)_ Et toujours avec grand plaisir…

Stella sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps : Don lui faisait un de ces effets !

Le jeune homme l'embrassa rapidement puis tous deux finirent par atteindre enfin la voiture du détective et y entrèrent. Direction la 35th Street.

**oOo**

Mac et Danny observaient leur nouvelle scène de crime. Sur ce coup-là, le meurtrier avait fait preuve d'une effroyable imagination : le malheureux Charlie Ringer avait été attaché à une armoire et n'avait plus aucun de ses organes génitaux. Ils avaient été littéralement arrachés et cette idée horrifiait Danny, le faisant grimacer. Le jeune expert remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir une expression de souffrance et de malaise sur le visage. En fait, tous les hommes se sentaient concernés. Normal…

**Danny** _(incertain mais se doutant de la réponse) _Est-ce qu'un homme serait capable de faire…ça ?

**Mac** _(surpris par la question, fixant son jeune subalterne avec étonnement) _Oui. Voyons, Danny…

**Danny :** Désolé…

Pas du tout rassuré, le jeune homme frissonna une nouvelle fois et aperçut Don et Stella. Ils allaient avoir une surprise…

**Don :** Alors ?

**Danny :** Notre dernière victime s'est fait arracher les parties…

**Don** _(figé, montrant l'endroit du doigt) _Les… ?

**Danny** _(avec un sourire gamin) _Ouais.

**Mac :** Et c'est encore notre tueur. Regardez.

Les trois policiers levèrent les yeux et virent écrit sur le mur le mot : « Luxure ». Ils notèrent aussi la présence de la virilité de Ringer épinglée au-dessus de l'inscription, faisant tressaillir Danny et Don.

**Don** _(déglutissant) _Ok…

Stella s'approcha du corps et l'éclaira, cherchant une quelconque trace. Ringer leva soudain un peu la tête, faisant sursauter la scientifique.

**Stella :** Il est vivant !

**Mac, Don et Danny :** Quoi !

**Mac** _(réagissant le premier) _Appelez une ambulance, vite ! Danny, aidez-moi à le détacher !

Les deux experts agirent rapidement et déposèrent délicatement le malheureux Charlie sur le plancher. Mac prit un torchon et comprima avec force la plaie béante, empêchant ainsi le sang de continuer à couler.

Stella avait rejoint ses deux collègues et parla avec douceur à Charlie, lui tenant la main pour le maintenir éveillé.

**Stella :** Avez-vous vu votre agresseur ?

**Ringer** _(faiblement) _Oui…C'est ...

**Stella** _(le pressant) _Qui ? Qui est-ce ?

**Ringer :** Ben…Hoyt…

**Don** _(surpris)_ Hoyt? Le propriétaire?

Ringer acquiesça avant de s'évanouir.

**Mac :** Allez-y, Flack ! Il ne doit pas nous échapper !

**Don** _(avec détermination) _Comptez sur moi !

**oOo**

Ben Hoyt avait été arrêté chez lui avec facilité. Quand les policiers étaient entrés dans l'appartement du vieil homme, ils n'en avaient pas cru leurs yeux : il y avait des croix partout, des dessins religieux et des gravures placardés sur tous les murs et une multitude de Bibles entassées un peu partout. Flack avait finalement raison : le tueur était un véritable fanatique.

Tout était clair maintenant : sa connaissance parfaite des victimes, la facilité avec laquelle il était entré dans leurs appartements, la manière d'aborder ses victimes… Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas songé plus tôt ? Sans doute à cause de son âge, 75 ans…Et aussi au fait qu'il avait soit disant découvert deux des six corps, témoin à l'appui. Les policiers s'étaient vraiment faits manipuler…

Enfin, Hoyt n'avait pas réussi à finir sa besogne morbide et allait finir ses jours sous les verrous tandis que Charlie Ringer avait survécu à sa blessure mais était indubitablement… diminué.

Flack interrogeait d'ailleurs le coupable afin de connaître son mobile. Il voulait connaître les raisons d'un tel massacre.

**Don** _(penché vers Hoyt, l'intimidant) _Pourquoi, Hoyt ? C'est tout ce que je veux savoir. Pourquoi les avoir tués ?

**Hoyt** _(d'une voix d'illuminé) _Ils représentaient le Mal, la putrescence de ce monde !

**Don** _(avec colère) _La petite Lucy aussi ? Une enfant de 6 ans !

**Hoyt :** Chaque être humain est l'enfant de Dieu et, quelque soit son âge, il se doit de suivre ses préceptes divins.

**Don** _(menaçant) _Et bien, croyez-moi, Dieu ne vous aidera pas ici !

**Hoyt :** Mais je le rejoindrais bientôt dans sa Maison, au Paradis…

**Don** _(avec un sourire cruel et satisfait à la fois) _Je ne pense pas. Rappelez-vous un des dix commandements : « Tu ne tueras point »…Et bien, vous avez transgressé cette loi. Et à 6 reprises…

Les yeux de Hoyt s'agrandirent alors d'effroi.

**Hoyt** _(implorant et joignant ses mains) _Seigneur, ayez pitié de moi.

**Don** _(avec mépris) _Priez. Mais ça ne vous sauvera pas.

Et Flack quitta la salle d'interrogatoire, laissant Hoyt à ses prières.

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, Don et Stella débarquèrent en trombe dans leur appartement, enlacés, et s'embrassaient ardemment. Ils avaient attendu ce moment toute cette horrible journée : sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien, se caresser avec force, s'embrasser avec passion. Ils étaient littéralement consumés par le désir et commençaient à précipiter les choses. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée tâtonnante, les vêtements tombaient au sol et les baisers et les caresses gagnaient en fougue et en ardeur. Une nuit torride les attendait…

Les deux amants atteignirent enfin la chambre et s'affalèrent sur leur grand lit, toujours liés. Impatients, ils ne pouvaient plus attendre : ils ne voulaient plus faire qu'un. Don pénétra alors Stella avec force et passion, la faisant bruyamment crier son nom, et l'embrassa avec amour tout en mêlant ses doigts dans les jolis cheveux bouclés de la scientifique. Stella agrippa les épaules de Don et noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, tout en suivant le rythme que lui imposait le jeune détective. Un rythme puissant et passionné. Un rythme doux et tendre. « Comment arrivait-il à faire ça ? » se demanda Stella parmi des pensées plus sensuelles puis complètement incohérents quand Flack accéléra le rythme en question. Tous deux criaient de plaisir à chaque mouvement de hanches, à chaque frôlement de leurs peaux brûlantes et humides, exprimant ainsi leur besoin intense de l'autre avec force, puis ils atteignirent enfin l'orgasme, hurlant leurs noms en chœur. Mais leur désir n'était pas encore assouvi…Ils avaient encore faim de l'autre à un point que c'en était presque douloureux.

**Stella** _(souriant, murmurant sensuellement) _Nous sommes de vilains pécheurs…On va aller tout droit en Enfer…

**Don** _(avant de l'embrasser) _Peu m'importe si j'y suis avec toi…

Stella lui sourit alors avec amour et prit le visage de son jeune compagnon avec douceur, le rapprochant du sien, puis l'embrassa avec passion et amour. Bientôt les baisers s'intensifièrent et leurs mains s'enhardirent sur leurs corps, faisant ainsi augmenter une nouvelle fois leur désir. Ils étaient prêts à se redécouvrir…


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Deux heures plus tard, Stella se réveilla et eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'elle se trouvait seule dans le grand lit. Se redressant légèrement, la scientifique chercha Don du regard. Où était-il passé ?

Le jeune homme revint enfin, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les mains pleines. De quoi ? Stella n'arriva pas à distinguer ce que portait Don à cause de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre. Le ciel se dégagea soudain et la Lune vint éclairer la chambre de ses doux rayons, illuminant ainsi le corps nu de Stella.

Don stoppa net devant cette vision enchanteresse et sentit son cœur s'affoler. Stella semblait sortir tout droit des livres de mythologie, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une nymphe ou à une déesse. Des mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et il était toujours aussi amoureux, voire même plus.

**Stella** _(inquiète) _Don ? Don ?

Entendant la douce voix de Stella, Don sortit de ses pensées et s'avança vers elle, la regardant toujours avec adoration et amour. C'était véritablement un Ange, un cadeau tombé du ciel, un cadeau rien que pour lui…

**Don :** Excuse-moi. _(taquin)_ J'ai été hypnotisé par une vision de rêve.

**Stella** _(souriant et rougissant) _Idiot ! _(montrant ce que tenait Don)_ Qu'est-ce que tu as apporté ?

**Don** _(avec un sourire coquin et gourmand) _Et bien…Du chocolat et de la chantilly.

**Stella** _(riant) _Don !

**Don** _(se léchant la lèvre supérieure en la regardant avec faim) _Je vais me régaler…

**Stella** _(avec un petit air malin) _Tu permets ?

Et avant que Flack ne puisse répondre, Stella lui prit la bombe chantilly des mains et lui en étala un peu sur le torse.

**Don** _(tressaillant à cette fraîcheur soudaine sur sa peau tiède) _Hé !

**Stella** _(à genoux sur le lit, approchant son visage de ses pectoraux, tout en caressant ses abdominaux) _Moi aussi, je veux te croquer…

Don frissonna alors d'anticipation. Ils allaient passer une nuit d'amour des plus merveilleuses. Un excellent moyen pour se remettre d'une enquête si difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

**FIN**


End file.
